


He missed him so much

by carlestin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Children, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlestin/pseuds/carlestin
Summary: He didn't realise he missed it that much. Missed his hugs. Missed his- oh. He feels a shy kiss left on his cheek. He missed his kisses.He missed him so much.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	He missed him so much

**Author's Note:**

> !!READ THE NOTES PLEASE!!  
>  i apologize for the terrible writing and plot. Im not a writer. I beg you to NOT read if you're searching for something good. I just wanted to write this idea down somehow and share it with people. this is my first time here and im hella stressed (how do i fucking tag??wth is this).  
>  im sorry. please be gentle.

Bad and Skeppy been dating for a year-two. Skeppy goes to a party, gets too drunk (he didnt mean to) and wakes up on a bed with a girl, not remembering anything. He asks other ppl from the party and they tell him that they saw Skeppy talking to that girl earlier at the party so he thinks that he cheated on Bad with her. he keeps it a secret from Bad for like 2 weeks, he feels almost uncomfortable hugging, kissing, having sex with Bad after what he's done. Bad starts thinking he's the problem and asks skeppy if he's not attracted to him anymore and wants to break up. Skeppy tells him the truth. Bad breaks up with him, stating that they cant even stay friends, Skeppy asks for one last hug, they hug and Skeppy leaves.

During the first week after the break up Bad starts feeling tired, nauseous, moody. He thought it was just the post-break up stress. 2 weeks later it doesnt go away and he gets concerned. He didnt want to think about it but...what if he's pregnant? hoping that he's just overthinking, he buys 4 pregnancy tests. All of them are positive. he feels even worse. Does he tell Skeppy? no, he doesnt need this. Does he tell his family? no, they're gonna be disgusted. Does he tell his friends? yes.

He tells Antfrost, Sapnap, Dream and George. Their first reaction is "why are you not happy? Did you tell Skeppy?" ah, they dont know about the break up. He tells them about the break up. After a 10 second silence Dream asks if he's gonna keep the baby. He hesitates with the answer. The answer is "i dont know.." his friends meet him with comfortable, accepting silence and little supportive words.

He keeps the baby.

~~~

4 weeks after the break up Skeppy finds out he didnt actually cheat on Bad, but he doesnt even try going back. (this is where the common sense dies) He thinks Bad will be better off without him. Emotionally, at least. he still checks Bad's twitter, twitch, telegram etc. Skeppy's blocked everywhere. But he isnt mad, he understands and is even glad. He still misses Bad tho. It feels a bit wrong, but he wants to make sure Bad is ok, so he creates new account on twitter just to check on Bad. He's surprised, when a little more then 5 months later Bad tweets about taking a break from streaming. He got worried enough to ask Quackity about it.

Quackity tells him nothing useful and laughs "why dont u go ask your boyfriend yourself?". This is when Alex finds out they're not even friends anymore. He's genuinely confused and doesnt understand. Skeppy doesnt really want to explain, so he just asks if alex knows anything about why Bad's taking a break. Alex says that Bad was acting quite weird lately and is probably sick. He promises to ask Bad about it later.

3 years later Skeppy still finds himself thinking about Bad a lot. It seems like he never left his thoughts and never will. Bad is back to streaming, just less frequently. One day he has a terrible (great?) idea: he goes back to the house where he and Bad lived before and where he left Bad that day. He doesnt expect him to still be living there. But he wants to take a chance.

He goes to the house, rings the door (idk shit hows that called wth yknow what i mean). The door doesnt open for 2 minutes, he can hear Bad's voice behind the door, Lucy barking and.. another voice? a really high one. When the door finally opens and he sees **HIM**.. he loses all the words he could've had ready in his mind. Bad, with really short hair, that little beard just like in 2017(2015?im uneducated), his glasses. And his eyes. Looking at Skeppy with surprise at first which later fades into horror. Bad shuts the door behind himself as he steps out, to Skeppy "Wh-what're you doing here?? you're not supposed to be anywhere close to this place" he's interrupted by the little voice from inside the house: "daddy?". Bad looks conflicted, then he turns away and opens the door a little, not letting Skeppy see the inside "Gavin, baby, please stay there a little, daddy's having a serious talk out here" "are you ok?" "yes im ok muffin, go check on Lucy, see what she's doing maybe?"

now, im bad with dialogues so yea they have a talk about all that shit and at the end of the talk Gavin pushes the door open and so Skeppy sees him. Bright green eyes, dark fluffy hair, a tiny humped nose. Skeppy is...astonished. Before he can even say anything, Bad picks Gavin up and brings him back into the house. He tells Skeppy to leave. And so Skeppy does.

Sometimes, maybe once in a month, Skeppy allows himself to come back to the house and knock on the door. It opened only a few times. One time the door was opened by Gavin and he asked the kid if his father didn't teach him to not open the door to strangers. Gavin answers with a "i thought daddy knows you"

Until the end of the year, he starts coming there more often, talking to Gavin, and sometimes even to Bad. The next christmas he sends them both little gifts, he wishes he could see little Gavin's reaction.

Another two years later, Gavin is almost 5 years old and he loves hanging out with "uncle Zak". Uncle Zak is fun, loud, has awesome trolls and gifts. Sometimes he even stayes over at their house. Rarely tho, Daddy doesnt seem to like uncle Zak that much. Gavin's favourite moments are when all 3 of them are together, whether its hanging out at a park or just cuddling on the couch in the evening. He wishes it could happen more often.

Skeppy realises that he still loves Bad. He never stopped loving him, but he doesn't need Bad to love him back. Its enough for him to just be close, be here with them. With lovely Bad and little Gavin.

On a december 24th night Skeppy is the one helping Gavin go to sleep and after he quietly leaves the kid's room he finds Bad silently crying in the kitchen with a piece of paper in his hands. Skeppy's not sure if he's allowed to bother Bad in that state, but he wishes he could go hug him, comfort him, whisper reassuring words to him, kiss- no. this is definitelly not allowed.

He comes up to Bad, opens his mouth for a question but shuts it, as he sees the paper in Bad's hands pushed towards his. He hesitantly takes it, reading to himself: _"Dear Santa Claus, i think i have been a good muffin this year! ~~But I don't have anything to wish for :( I think I have everything I wanted~~ I have one wish! I want Daddy ~~Zach~~ Zak to be a part of our family. I want Daddy to talk to him when im not around:( I know he doesn't and I want this to change! Pretty please :3"_ and a little messy drawing of Skeppy and Bad with Gavin in the middle, all holding hands with lots of hearts around them. Skeppy is not entirely sure what he felt when he saw Gavin call him "Daddy Zak", he never called him that before. But he knows he wishes to hear that more.

He looks at bad, who is still laying his face down on his arms on the table. The silence is uncomfortable, only broken by Bad's choked sobs. Skeppy finally speaks up, unsure of the words he shall use: "Do YOU wish for that? Do you want me to be..a part of this?" he asks. Bad finally looks up at him "Do you want to be?" "Of course i do. I thought it was quite obvious" he laughs, Bad meets him with more silence and "I dont know what i wish for" he sighs "since the day you cheated-" "i never cheated on you"

Their eyes meet: brown hopeful ones and green startled ones "Then- Then why didn't you come back?" Bad starts to raise his voice but remembers about the child sleeping. "I knew you'd be better without me" "How do YOU know what's better for me? Why did you come back then so much later? Why did you decide to stay here?" these questions make skeppy shut up. Who did he really think he is to think that he knows what bad wants? Why did he come here? Why did he stay? "I..stayed for Gavin." "Only for him?" bad says, skeppy can hear an unhappy laugh in his voice.

"...I'm sorry. For everything" Skeppy finally voices. He hears Bad stand up and looks up at him. He cant read his expression but a few seconds later he can feel the man's arms on his shoulders and a warm whisper on his ear "Do you think we can make Gavin's wish come true?" Skeppy hesitates before bringing his hands up to lay them on Bad's waist and hiding his face in the crook of his neck. "I hope we can?" Skeppy whispers back, hugging bad closer, not wanting to let go ever again.

He didn't realise he missed it that much. Missed his hugs. Missed his- oh. He feels a shy kiss left on his cheek. He missed his kisses.

He missed him so much.


End file.
